


Office Space

by SaraJaye



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Quickies, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 12:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/748328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every couple goes through that "can't keep their hands off each other" phase, and they were no exception.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Office Space

"In here!" she whispered, pulling him by the hand. The cozy hidden office was big enough for two to move around, but not enough to draw attention or create an echo. In other words, it was the perfect place for an impromptu encounter.

"I thought we'd never get away from them," Aang whispered. "Not that I don't love Ty Lee's parties, but..."

"I know." Katara kissed him. "I just couldn't go another second without jumping on you right in front of them!" She laughed. "Boy, Sokka's right, we really _can't_ keep our hands off each other lately." Yes, that was the crux of it all. Lately, Katara just _needed_ Aang, needed him constantly, and he needed her just as much.

"If he knew the half of what I was doing to you all the time..." Aang murmured as he began to undo the fastenings of her top.

"Don't talk about him," Katara gasped as he bent to kiss her breasts. "Just us, right now." He nodded, bringing his face back up to hers for a long, heated kiss. She felt the top fall away from her, followed by a cool rush of air as her pants and underwear fell away, too. _Thank the moon and the ocean I decided to wear my Fire Nation disguise,_ she thought as he began to suck on her neck. "Mm, _Aang..._ " She tugged his robes open and they joined her pants on the floor.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered, "so perfect. My forever girl..." And then his fingers slipped beneath her sarong, caressing her now-slick center. "Katara..."

"Don't stop," she murmured, burying her face in his neck. "Aang..."

And then he pulled his hand away only to lift her up, setting her down on the small table; his hands lifted her sarong and pushed her legs apart and he dropped to his knees, kissing her inner thighs. When she felt the slick press of his tongue against her center, she threw her head back, gasping and crying out. He lapped at her until she was almost to the point of no return...and she gently pushed his head away.

"Not like that. Here...let me take care of you." She drew his pants down and took him into her mouth, running her tongue along the hardness. His hands caught in her hair, she heard him gasping her name as she sucked harder, running her fingers along his thighs until he was bucking against her mouth.

"Katara!"

She pulled back. They both knew how they wanted to finish this. He sat down and she lowered herself onto his cock, moaning as the feeling of fullness overwhelmed her. This time he was the one to bury his face in _her_ neck as they moved. His hips met hers with every thrust, and when she knew they were close she ran her tongue along his arrow. He loved when she did that.

When it finally came she held him tightly, riding the waves of her orgasm as he kissed her furiously, stifling his own cries of release. She lay down, taking him with her as they waited for their breathing to return to normal.

"You were perfect, as always," Aang murmured, his face still pressed against her neck. Katara smiled, kissing the top of his head.

"You too, sweetie," she said. "Mm...do we have to go back?" He lifted his head and grinned up at her.

"I'd say we've got an hour before they wonder where we disappeared to," he said. "Maybe more."

Two hours later they returned to the party, acting as if they'd been there the entire time. But they knew everyone else knew.

Katara didn't care.


End file.
